This invention relates generally to the field of golf, and in particular to a golf handicap system. More particularly, the invention provides an improved computerized golf handicap system.
In the United States, many active golfers are members of golf country clubs or other golfing associations which employ the use of a handicap index card. Such a handicap index card is issued to each club member and includes the golfer's handicap index. In this way, when golfers compete against each other, the handicap index is used to promote a competitive environment.
Throughout most of the United States, such handicap index cards are issued by the United States Golf Association (USGA) through various local associations, typically by state golf associations. The system employed by the USGA to regularly update the handicap indexes for all of its members is the Golf Handicap Information Network (GHIN). One major non-participant of this system is the Southern California Golf Association (SCGA) which employs the Integrated Data Corporation (IDC) to update its handicap index cards. However, both the GHIN system and the IDC system have a computerized database system for regularly receiving member scores, generating each golfer's handicap index, and forwarding the results to the individual golfer.
Under the GHIN system, the member golf clubs will periodically transmit their members' scores to a central computer, presently located in New Jersey. Usually, such scores will be transmitted about every two weeks (or on a schedule dictated by the USGA) over telephone lines using a modem. Once every month, the GHIN system central computer compiles all of the submitted information and computes updated handicap indexes for each golfer. This information is printed on stickers which are then mailed to the golf clubs for distribution to their members. Once the golfer receives the sticker, it is placed on the card and used as evidence of the golfer's official handicap index.
Upon completion of a round of golf, two general methods are available for recording the golfer's score for submission to the GHIN system. One method is a manual method where the golfer manually writes identification information and the posted score on a posting sheet. The posting sheet is then delivered or mailed to the GHIN headquarters for entry of the scores in the GHIN database.
The second general method is a computerized method where the golfer will input the posted score into a computer that is typically located in or near the clubhouse. Such systems typically employ a conventional personal computer having a keyboard for entering golfer identification information and the posted score. The computer has a database for storing this information. Periodically, the recorded information in the database is transmitted (typically via a modem) to the GHIN system for updating of the handicap indexes as previously described.
One important aspect of the GHIN system is the need for peer review. In an effort to insure that a golfer will enter a correct score, the USGA rules require each computer terminal to provide the ability for the golfer's peers to review the posted score to determine if it was correctly entered. Currently, in most computerized systems, peer review is provided by allowing any golfer to access another golfer's scores by typing in the golfer's name or other identification information to pull up a screen containing the golfer's.